A communication system often includes three or more wireless devices configured to communicate with each other at various times. For instance, a first wireless device may participate in a communication session with a second wireless device. During this communication session, a third wireless device may desire to communicate with a fourth wireless device. If the third wireless device is sufficiently close to the first wireless device and/or the second wireless device, a transmission of a signal by the third wireless device intended for the fourth wireless device may produce interference at the first wireless device and/or the second wireless device. The interference may significantly impact the communication session between the first and second wireless devices.